THE RUNING WEREWOLF
by catgirl505
Summary: serena runs away from diamond and runs into darains pack which he clams her for his mate will she accept or will she be forced to take off again? had a dream about this
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just for fun_**

**_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111_**

Her hind legs started to drag and her breath started to quiver as she ran faster and faster

Her paws ached from 5 days of running with no rest stops were starting to take its toll but she had to get

away from diamond

She knew he was weak all he did was lazy around on the big rock that the alpha sat on while she tried to

keep her brother…. No she couldn't think about that now she couldn't think of anything but finding

another wolf pack that would take her in and accept her for she was a alpha female basically the alpha

of the pack ( the pack would not accept diamond mentally ) she sprinted forward

A clearing was up ahead serenity she gave one last burst of energy in her wolf form she changed into

her human form

serenity's human form had knee length silver hair the same color as her wolf fur leaves and branches

where stuck in her hair she looked down at her dress it was one for the head alpha female of the pack

the same color as her fur moonlight silver an inch longer then here hair with no sleeves and with small gold stitching along the top and the bottom

a silver chain belt rested around her waist with her silver alloy knives ( deadly to and all other

werewolves exempt her ) her weapons on her belt turned into her teeth and claws if her mate (

whoever that is) took her knifes out of her belt her defences and attacks would feel merely like a pinch in the side

serenity bare feet stung as she slowly made her way towards the clearing and she scented the breeze

trees…..water…..deer….other werewolves….wait other werewolves?

She stepped into the clearing and within a second she was pinned down by a blonde wolf

Rats she knew she should have stayed wolf the blonde wolf had her arms pinned down so she couldn't

reach her knifes

serenity's instincts took over despite her need to seem unthreading but she used her legs to flip the wolf off her when the wolf was off her and still going through the air and pulled her knives out she couldent fight wolf this beta would kill her if she did

by know the pack was watching them circle each other and then … the blonde wolf jumped at her she

stepped to the side taking the wolf by shock no female must have challenged him before she got down in a crouch

a force hit her from behind knocking her flat on her torso she saw 3 other wolves that turned in to a

silver haired man and and brown haired man and and man with long pale brown hair, she hazily heard their covo

jadite man you got your ass whipped!ah shut up nephrite

she tried to catch the rest but she was flipped over by the man that tackled her and for the first time she saw his face

gorgeous was one way to say that he was not hot or cute but gorgeous was the right thing to describe him

he pull her face closer well he straddled her

who are you?

She tried to shrink away but to no avail she finally gave up

Serenity quicksilver I have no pack that I want to sand by I only was defencing myself

The pack was watching them now some she caught

Confusion…..

Fear….

And knowing in their eyes

She wondered why that was she wiggled seeing if she could get him off of her and into a more

convenient position but he simply leaned back on her hips to stop her but instead

she froze as warm tentacles pooled around her torso he smirked as he caught the smell of her arousal

which she noted turned him on too

so dare what do we do with her? The white haired man asked the man onto of her

he leaned down and sniffed her

the nerve he had to do that!

He blinked and turned into a black wolf witched caused her to turn in to her silver form

He howled the the people around him turned into their wolf forms and she caught a comment from the

coco wolf that she thought was named zocite

so dare what do we do with her rape or send away?

She didn't catch his respond as she backed up but the pack circled around her

The black wolf named Darian the man that had her pinned down which was the alpha

He Seemed to smirk

She's mine

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Well what do you think?_**

**_I need 1 review to know at least someone wants to read this_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Hi guys and well I think at least ten people read this already so enjoy;)_**

**_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222_**

WHAT?

Darain turned to the pack

Pack dismissed was all he said and he changed back into his super annoying super cute self

Wearing a shirt that hugged his abs and a pair of jeans

He pulled himself off of her

Well looks like you're a staving warrior princess I guess I have to get you some food lets go

She glared at him she was starving so she agreed

Serenity sighed

darain had suggested she train with his sister to get her strength back up she had declined

She had got a nap water and food she decided to look around the place The valley was beautiful it was

lush green with trees circling the clearing while a river snaked up next to a cliff where ( she assumed

was the sleeping and eating area) while bushes lined the path that lead up to the top cave which was

the alpha's

she did a flip backwards when she heard a growl and landed in her human form the blonde wolf named

jadite was where she was a second ago

she pulled out one of her knives and gave a warring growl

' don't take another step jadite or you'll be little strips of meat'

Want to bet serenity?

And….. he took a step

Serenity changed into her wolf form and growled 200 meters away the pack started to watch their

alpha female and the third beta prepare for a fight

serenity snarled at jadite and was just about to lung at him when a black shape jumped at her and a

silver at jadite both of them in attack mode and instinct they simply flipped over and changed into

human snarling at their attackers weapons drawn

jadite had his black crystal and serenity her knives a little black form that resembled darain tackled

jadite from behind and changed into a black haired woman hissing at him

don't challenge the alpha!

Sadly serenity tuned her back on darain and he kunzite pin her down hissing and growling at him

A blonde ran up and knelt next to kunzite

Love? Just let her go and let her challenge darain of back down

The blonde pulled kunzite off of her serenity jumped up and flipped back or tied to when darain tackled

Her

'Mina! Amy! Rei! Come and help her calm down then we can eat"

The blonde that helped kunzite ran up to her followed by a blue haired girl and a black haired one

They took her away to the stream with its cold clean waters when serenity froze and started struggling

screaming

No! no! no! please no! ill do anything but this no! HELP!

She cried out

What is the matter? asked rei who was trying to keep her hold on serenity

Serenity froze

That's where my brother drowned was her reply

**_000000000_**

**_Oh hi guys _**

**_Just a warning things might pick up next chapter so if you don't like things that way like my sis ( cough* ghostgirl2615 cough*) you might want to skip the next chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Running Wolf**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Catgirl505**_

_**.**_

_**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Da da da**_

_**Hi guys give my beta a happy birthday if you catch her : **__**Princess Moonie of the Moon**__** and I need suggestions for what should happen ^-* and yes I have a beta now so stop hassling me about it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Serenity, you're joking right?" Rei asked.

"I mean no one was here before us but the Diablos ( I have no idea what that means in Spanish I think it means devils) and they drowned their prisoners…oh I see never mind." Mina smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Would you like to tell us about it? It sometimes helps."

Serenity slowly nodded.

"Well it all started when Diamond and I were little cubs at the council meeting (all packs gather together and howl at the moon)…"

.

_._

_Flash back_

_._

_._

Diamond bounced up to her. Hey Serenity, are you still staring at that black cub from that other pack? I mean come on you have me. That cub that you have a crush on is what two years older than you? Seiya will never even notice you and your going to be my mate when I become alpha so why try to deny it?"

The 13 year old girl spun around to glare at him and she snarled a warning, for even at 13 she was already an alpha.

"I will never be yours Diamond!"

Before she could get another word in Diamond leapt at her and changed into a wolf conveniently forgetting to be on good behaviour at the meeting. Serenity was pinned down by Diamond as he snarled at her and was about to bite her when a black shadow wolf pulled the white one to the ground. Diamond was so stunned that a another cub would attack him, the next alpha in the pack, but the wolf was off of him and had Serenity's hand and was pulling her away from him.

.

.

Serenity's POV

The black wolf pulled her away from diamond and into the forest. The adult wolves gave them not even a glance

"Are you ok?"

The black wolf had changed into a 15 year old boy with ebony black hair and midnight blue eyes and very kissable lips that were an inch away from hers. As any young teenager might do in this situation her reaction was to blush.

"Yes, thanks for the help."

"Do you want to go for a run?" The boy asked.

"Only if you tell me your name." She said.

"Ok then, its Dar… no just Dare."

"Ok Dare, let's go for a run then."

And off they went.

.

.

2 years later…..

.

.

Serenity laughed as she looked back to see no one behind her and she changed into her human form. The meeting didn't end till sunrise, so there were five hours still left for fun. Ever since that day, her and Dare would always run off at a meeting to play chase. But now that Serenity was fifteen and Dare seventeen, one year away from becoming a wolf and no longer a cub, she was starting to view him in a different light. The wolf that had once been skinny and straggly had become well…..hot and had made everyone that meet him (well all the females) fall for him and want him as a mate. Serenity had started to get jealous when she saw him with a girl. The same was for Dare with her and another guy. A force ran into her and pinned Serenity down as she yelped in surprise Dare had her pinned down. He stared into Serenity's eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back they broke apart. They were going to lean down for another one but a snarl made Dare leap off her and change into his wolf form.

.

.

Diamond stepped out of the trees.

"Well, well, well, there's my soon-to-be mate kissing Dare the next alpha of the golden pack. Looks like there's going to be war between the sliver and golden pack …..unless Serenity agrees to be my mate and will never see you again. So will you take the offer?"

Dare was shifting uneasily form one foot to the other if he agreed he would lose his mate but if he disagreed his pack would die.

"Fine!" He spat. "But you will wait until she's nineteen when you mark her."

Dare turned to Serenity in pain and sadness as he whispered 'sorry' and he ran off.

.

.

Four years later two days before Serenity's nineteenth birthday she was in the bushes listening to diamonds report from the raid on a nearby pack. Females were not allowed near the reports because quote "_It might scare them if they knew what the men were doing"_ but she still listened anyway. At the end of the report Diamond said what pack they were and if there were any survivors.

"THE GOLDEN PACK IS ALMOST DEAD THERE PRINCE DARE IS ALIVE."

Serenity almost jumped out and attacked Diamond at this. He attacked Dare even after that promise from four years ago. So she did the next best thing, she ran. She watched him give Sammy to the diablos and she watched him drown with her family and friends. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Serenity ran far away trying to find a pack that would take her in forgetting Dare was still alive.

.

.

_**End of flash back**_

.

.

They had reached the alpha cave when Serenity was done her tale

Lita turned to her.

"Serenity…" She said slowly. "Darien's nickname is Dare and…"

"And what…?"

"He comes from the golden pack."

.

* * *

.

_**HWHAHAHAHAHAHAH in so evil with that cliffy **_

_**( swings hammer at writer block curse ) still keeping that curse away so im good ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Running Wolf**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By Catgirl505**_

_**.**_

_**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

_**Hahahahaha hello guys I just love reviews^-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"WHAT?"

"Yep, that's right. I'm saying Darien just might be your long lost love Serenity." Raye said.

The girls were sitting on the floor of Lita's cave talking about how sure they were of the odds that Darien was Dare. Serenity was sure ten percent, Mina was 99.9 percent sure, Ami, Lita and Raye were 60 percent sure.

"Well Serenity, is there anything that you and Dare did that he or no one else could change?" Mina questioned.

"Well…um…ah….we-kissed-and-he-sure-can-kiss-good!. . Serenity giggled.

"Well then problem solved just kiss him!" Mina squealed. "And I know just when you can, you can win the kissing race!"

"Um Mina, what the hell is that?" Serenity asked sceptically.

All four girls looked at her like she had said she didn't know how to turn into a wolf. Ami started to explain.

"Well every wolf is allowed to part take in it. You just race the champion, and if you beat him you get to kiss anyone in the pack you want and they have to let you. That or you can become the Alpha, it's easier than a fight to the death."

"Ok, but who is the champion now?" Serenity asked curiously.

All the girls giggled. "Well… it's Darien."

.

.

Serenity shifted into her wolf form and smiled. She would prove to the girls that they were wrong. They had said when he was kissed last time he didn't kiss the girl back, but if he is Dare, then he'll kiss you back.

.

.

A silver wolf stepped next to her, and then a brown wolf next to the one that was probably trying for the alpha. With that thought she closed her eyes. She was the fastest wolf in her pack and diamond was still days away. She could do this.

.

"Ding!"

.

The bell went and off she ran. Serenity was coming second, just behind the black wolf that just seemed to slacking off, probably not even seeing her. Just the way she liked it! She had to make sure she was close to the shadows so he wouldn't see her. As a white wolf Serenity had some power, she was able to turn herself into a transparent outline; which she did as soon as the finish line came into view. Once in her sight, Serenity let the glamour fade. When Darien saw her he gave a yelp of surprise and tried to speed up, but it was too late. Serenity was already over the finish line. Darien followed and came in second place. Then he was followed by the white and the brown wolf.

.

.

Serenity smiled at the men as they stood puffing and gasping for air while she was barely affected. The only one that seemed to be laughing with her was Darien. After the men had got their breath back, the rest of the pack assembled in a circle around her. Darien stepped up to her and gave her a mocking bow.

"Congratulations. That's not the first time I have been beaten by a girl."

And there it was, a _flashback._

_._

_._

**Flashback**

_Serenity laughed as she finished two steps ahead of Dare. She turned to face him and was tackled by him. _

"_Well, well, well. Looks like you'll all ways be faster than me. I'll always know it's you by your kiss and speed." With that he kissed her._

**End of flashback.**

.

,

"Now Serenity, who do you want to kiss?"

"Hmm…" She pretended to think about as she put a finger to her lips and tapped it twice. She took a step in Darien's direction and made it look like she was going to pass him. As she went to go pass him, she yanked down on Darien's collar on his jacket (the horrid ugly green one that he always wears) kissed him hard. It took him a while to realise what was happening before he responded enthusiastically and he kissed her back. It was then she realised who he was. He was her Dare. He was her lover.

.

.

The pack watched in shock as their leader was kissed by the new wolf girl (to which he happily responded back into the kiss). Darien had wrapped his arms around her form and Serenity had hers wrapped around his neck. The wolves had never seen their alpha like this before and were shocked at his change in personality.

.

.

"Dare... I missed you so much." Serenity whispered in between kisses.

"Serenity... God I'm never going to let you go. Never again." Darien mumbled as his words were being muffled by Serenity's smothering kisses. They were then interrupted by a cough made by a really pissed off Jadeite.

"Alpha just who is she?" He asked pointing to Serenity, which was then joined by a chore of yea's and yes's.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**( **__cheerleaders _come running on to the field)

Two..

Four..

Six

Eight

Who do we review for?

This story and catgirl505

YEA

( cheerleaders leave )

_**Hehe I know the storys predictably predictable but hey I actually enjoy writing this so if you don't like it to bad for you but PLEASE review and heres a perview**_

_**Perview;**__ serenity smiled when he jumped throught the bushes_

_It was diamond!_

_**End of perview **_

_**Just review for a cyber cookie enjoy ;)**_


	5. o)

**_Catgirl505…_**

**_Hi guys but must you criticize me for my grammer? ( except you loveinthebattlefield and manga _**

**_mania) but still cut me a little slack school has started and my teacher is running me into the table ( _**

**_haha I like that pun even if it doesn't make sense or isn't funny) please just bear with me and im out _**

**_of ideas to make this more interesting so I need help but I did find this lovly community call _**_the _

_darkness__** i love it so I'll be reading that until next time ( screams writers block go AWAY! And sailor moon come into the pic screaming ; CATGIRL505 DOSE NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**_


	6. A short chapter of 339 words

**_ Well thanks to loveinthebattlefield, shantie1984, princessNay1, megs,for the help ( this chapter is for you guys that are listed up above) _**

**_…C.A.T.G.I.R.L.5.0.5…._**

_Darian who the hell is that?_

Um…. Guys…this….is ….mygirlfriendfrom4yearsago was all darain managed to splutter while serenity

Giggled at all their faces

They had never seen their alpha kiss a girl he had always growled at any female that had tried to get

Him to be there mate,

WHAT!?

Serenity knew with one glance at jadite that he was mad.

Not only was she given a higher status in the pack but she was the one that darain was mopping about

For the last 4 years

The pack started to argue about if she was strong enough to be the pack alpha, if they really needed a

female alpha ,ect but serenity was watching a pup that had drifted to close to the forest edge of the

clearing the brown pup was sniffing around the tree if scenting something when….

( you guessed it)

A stray wolf that was a greenish color jumped out looking half crazed from starvation, seeing the

Pup put all traces of humanity behind it leaped at its small pray determined to make him her next

Meal the pack had noticed to late but two strange wolfs hadn't for they attacked the emerald

Wolf from behind and killed her quickly

By now the pack had gathered around them sending messages to each other

_Who are they?_

_What are they doing here?_

Darain had drawn serenity behind him not wanting to lose her again after finding her

Approached the other wolfs

One was a blonde color the other was a aqua blue, darain could sense they were close as mates, but

they were both females and yet they fought like males he spoke one command in there head

**change**

and they did…..

**….. .t.y.g.i.r.l.5.o.5…..**

**_I know its short but hey its September school so homework cuts in next time I promise there will be 5 _**

**_Pg's instead of barley two _**

**_Review for a cookie J_**


End file.
